My Sister's ExBoyfriend is Now My WHAT?
by kattylin
Summary: Whoa, wait. So Uchiha Sasuke dumped my sister right? SO i should go in there and kick his ass and MAKE.HIM.BLEED and absolutely NOT fall for those hot, sexy, smoldering onyx eyes and smexilious body with firm, firm- crap. SASUXSAKU RatedM just in case.


**A/N:**I'm not sure if it's wise, making a prequel and a sequel at the same time but I just can't get this thing off of my head! It's been haunting me since early November last year and I just don't have enough patience to finish the sequel before starting off with this fic so… THE LAST PART OF THE SISTER TRILOGY: COMMENCE.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, you'll surely know. OOC characters are mine though.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**M**

**Y**

**SISTER'S**

**E**

**X**

**BOYFRIEND**

**I**

**S**

**NOW**

**M**

**Y**

**-WHAT!?**

**--**

"_**Together, forever! That's what sisters are for"**_

**--**

**--**

_**Konohagakure Basketball Court- 5:48 pm**_

"**UUUCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"**

Turning to the direction of the screeching voice, Neji raised one fine brow at the pink haired female marching her way towards them, pink flying on all directions "Uchiha, who's the chick?" he asked, cocking his head to the fiery female's direction.

Ignoring his friend, raven-haired hottie Uchiha Sasuke went back to aiming for the perfect shoot "hn" he answered as he propelled the ball onto the air, unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to see if he scored or not, finding himself slamming onto the ground with some delirious pink haired chick starting to beat the crap outta him.

"...!?" she took hold of the sleeves of his shirt and began slamming his head down to the hard concrete floor.

'_what the fuck…'_ was all that can register on the Uchiha's mind barely catching the younger girl's words of hatred.

"I'.." her emerald green blazed furiously, violently, _sexily…_

His dark obsidian eyes scanned her pretty, pretty porcelain face, pouty, pouty red lips, high cheekbones, small… _fragile_ figure, and for some reason his mind stopped registering to the pain and more on to the red flush on her cheeks, eyes half-hooded with anger, and breathing… rough, erratic breathing.

_Hmm… I like._

"DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK AT ME!" she began punching him in his smug and pretty face and hot, hot body ".DIE."

His eyes scanned down to the valley of her breasts hidden beneath those baggy clothes, and down to her flat (he assumed) stomach and long, long legs. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with every breath, and eyes dropped yet again to her long, long legs, on what would it feel to have those pretty, pretty, long and sturdy legs wrapped around his waist, her screaming his name with that soft silky voice of hers, pretty, pretty mouth hanging open to tae in gasps as he-

'_Fuck, did she just break my nose?!'_

Only then did he snap out of it and tried to push the screaming girl off of him (which he successfully did, thank you very much!) pinning her to the ground. And it seems too that only then did his other friends (_good for nothing idiots-_ he later told them) decide to pull the violent tempered kicking girl away from him.

He put a hand on his now bleeding (and broken) nose, giving a glare at the small pink-haired freak. His gaze travelled yet again, noticing all attributes of her sexy body, full curves, and pretty, pretty face as she's being detained by Suigetsu Neji and Juugo altogether, her pretty porcelain face tainted with pink as she screamed obscenities at him. By standing height, she was a head shorter than her and looked as though she was in middle school or something.

"who the hell are you?"

Glare. Glare. _**Glare.**_ "I KNEW IT! YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO ME WEREN'T YOU!? DAMMIT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward, placing a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look up to his dark obsidian orbs while the hand curved down to the thin strap of her crimson red tank top, fingering the silky Lolita material.

"get your hand off me. I'm gonna make you _**pay**_ for what you did and you know it."

Grunt. Frown. "excuse me, who are you again?"

He forced to suppress a bark of laughter as he saw her emerald green eyes budge out of its sockets and the younger girl looked as though she was about to strangle herself "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO MY RANT?? AT ALL!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? SISTER! HARUNO! KARIN! RING A BELL??"

He then turned his gaze to his brother-figure of a best friend, to raise a brow "dobe, what the hell is she talking about??"

"teme, Haruno Karin remember her?? The crazy red-haired slut who's been stalking you for a while… used to be your girl, remember??"

"hn. her" he muttered lazily "I don't reckon her having a little flower like you" he smirked, his finger tracing the zipper of her red, ruffled shirt.

Haruno Sakura lost to the blush fighting through as she felt the bastard-Uchiha's other hand caressing her thigh "get your hands away from me you pervert! How dare you play with my sister's feelings like that!? Who do you think you are!?" she blushed an even deeper colour when the older Uchiha caressing the waistband of her short black 'booty-shorts' as her friend Ino called them. "Get your hands off me!!" yes, and she started kicking. again.

_Nice…_

"OI SASUKE! Snap outta it!"

_Twitch…_

"annoying"

He dodged a kick sent his way and shoved the girl, face down onto the hard, cemented floor. She flinched at the impact, uninjured. Her emerald eyes widened as she felt sudden weight at her back _'what the…'_ her face blushed crimson at the realization.

'_oh good god…' _"GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!!!!"

Uchiha Sasuke twitched (he seemed to be that a lot lately, ne?) and slammed a calloused hand to the pinkette's soft soft lips, muffling her cries of "rape". He rolled his eyes. This was just getting too damn… "annoying" his dark eyes turned to slits at the annoyance. Noticing this, the pink-haired underclassman glared harder at his highness' pig-headed head. Leaning closer, until their foreheads were touching, Uchiha Sasuke smirked at her surprised eyes and couldn't help but feel a small twitch from the 'snake-down-there' when he heard her gasp. _'I'll make her scream my name'_ "look here girl" he growled, putting a knee in between her legs, forcing her knees apart "what I do" he snarled, all his weight getting to her thin frail body "is none of your business" he looked down at her half-hooded eyes, not being able to prevent a dirty image echo in his head.

'_what's that… poking me on my- omg!!'_

Sakura's eyes snapped open in realization and pushed him off with a strength she never knew she had "get away from me you pervert!" she slapped him and started to walk away, not noticing a small spec of gold fall down to the floor where she once laid.

Huffing away, she now had full recognition at the unfamiliar thump in her chest. Shrugging it off as something in relation to what the Uchiha bastard attempted to do, she stomped back to her and her sisters' house angrily, slamming the door as she walked pass the kitchen to see her eldest sister sitting with her second eldest sister, Karin. Forgetting her rollercoaster of emotions, her face broke into one of adapt curiosity "eh?? What're you doing here… onee-san??"

The older woman just smiled cheekily, scratching the side of her head "ano… just wanted to take a break, check out on you two, you know? Haha, it's not everyday you can get out of college for a one week visit"

"soukka? You haven't got expelled have you?"

"eh?? Mou, Sakura-chan so mean… I just dropped by for a visit- SERIOUSLY!!" she added, feeling a dubious glance at her "and uh, I also heard of Karin's… beak up??"

"uh huh, 1-onee you can do better than that" at this, Haruno Sakura could feel the glare of her other sister at her forehead.

"oh right fine… Ita-kun wanted to buy a new car and we heard it's cheaper here so blahh" with that, she gave the two a sweet good bye kiss before heading to the front door "I'll be at the Uchiha compound if you need me" and with a wink and a last flying kiss, she left.

God.

And you call her the eldest.

Sigh.

Oh well.

"oi, I want Chinese take-out, you??" she flopped down the couch to grab a nearby magazine when she heard a muffled sob. Rolling her eyes, she jumped up and marched up to the kitchen, slamming a hand down the wooden table, making it's contents jump a bit. "you've got to pull yourself damnit!" she snapped, grabbing the half-full pint of ice cream that the read-head had.

"b-but- he… he"

_SLAP_

"I SAID PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMNIT" she flinched a bit, feeling a bit of sting on the hand that she used to slap her 'older' sister "I already talked to the damn bastard. You're better off without him" she glared onto space, not noticing the blush fighting its way to her cheeks "he's a no good pig head that only exists to crave over mother earth's essences. A no good lowlife, that's what he is. Now" she paused, slapping her older sister's hands that were crawling towards the beloved dairy product "STOP EATING ICE CREAM COZ YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO A FREAKIN COW GODDAMN!" she dropped the ice cream to the floor and continued shaking her sister "if you call me the person who has 'alien-metabolism' and yet I GAINED FREAKIN 4 POUNDS then what do you call yourself you fat cow!?"

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

"you're right" FINALLY- GOD. "I guess… I guess I won't have anything for dinner. I feel pretty stuffed" Haruno Karin wrinkled her nose at her own statement and began fingering the promise ring her EX-boyfriend gave her, her eyes in a daze.

"ahem, I'll take that" Karin looked up and with a sigh took of the cheap silver ring and handed it to her little sister. The little sister, on the other hand, scrutinized the diamond-ruby uchiwa fan ring before scrunching her nose in disgust and throwing away the ring out the window and out the muddy garden.

Seeing her actions, Haruno Karin bolted towards the window, trying to see where the ring when but to no avail. "Sakura, WHAT THE HELL!? That was an heirloom!!"

Tch.

"heirloom my ass" she turned her head back before taking a huge gunk of ice cream and shoving it down her throat "it was a fake" swallowing, she continued "hell, even the bands holding the 'rock' was **already** rusted"

-

'_as long as that band doesn't rust, I will continue loving you'_

_-_

That was what he said, three days before, just days before their breakup. Realization dawning onto her, she figured, _'he __**never**__ really did love me'_ coz from the moment he gave it to her, he knew…_**it would never last.**_

Damnit why hasn't she figured it out before?? God, she was such an idiot.

Heart clenching, she felt more tears gather in her eyes. As they were falling, she was thankful for the pair of arms wrapping around her and a small pink head buried to her back. "eh, one-chan, don't worry. I'll kick his ass for you" she grinned "after I lose those 4 pounds. God know, I'm famous for my alien metabolism"

_Of course, there's only one answer to that._

**Hn.**

"idiot"

Grin.

"says the one who can't get straight A's"

Hmph!

"says the one who barely fits an A-cup!"

Blush.

"hey- HEY! That was a long time ago, thank-you-very-much!"

"whatever, we're getting burgers"

"eh!? But I already called dibs on Chinese! Not fairrrr!!!"

"heh, settle for it, little sister"

"ugh. Whatever, do what you want you old Karin-hag"

Smirk.

Grin.

Dial. Dial. Dial.

"ne, ne, maybe now you can give Suigetsu-nii a chance??"

Blush. Blush. THROW

"idiot!!"

Grin. Grab. Dial. Dial.

"says the one who threw me the phone. Oh- yeah, one dimsum combo, yeah yeah add meat buns- oh and some milk tea too!!"

"oi- OI, brat give that back- GIVE THAT BACK DAMNIT!!"

Ahhh who said silence grew long at the Haruno household- yeah, well, whoever did must be one BIG idiot. Yep. Idiot indeed. Because no matter how much these sisters love each other, one can't help but hate the other as the race for a man's heart begins.

-

-

-

_Well, as they say, if inheritance can't tear up the most united daughters, will the heart of one same man do?_

-

-

-

"**OH SHIT!!"**

**Groan.**

"**eh Sakura… the hell, be quiet, it's freakin 2 in the morning what the fuck's you're problem now?**

**Whimper.**

"**it's gone!!! Nai! Nai! Nai!!!"**

"**eh? What's gone?" **

"**earring…"**

"…**?..."**

"**the one dad gave me for topping the national exams" **

"**I- you must've dropped it somewhere… taku, Saku-chan you're such a klutz… it's gold right??"**

"**oh- what, yeah. Gold with…"**

"_gold with a ruby red cherry blossom…"_

On the other side of town, Uchiha Sasuke fingered the missing jewel, running his finger on its smooth surface. "Sakura… ga?" he mumbled, heaving a sigh as the noises from the next room quieted down. _Finally. _He thought as he laid down comfortably to the bed's surface.

He yawned, closing his dark onyx orbs, cursing as he saw images of pink float his mind.

Stupid. Pink. Haired. Chick.

Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. ANNOYING DAMNIT.

He bought a hand up and grabbed a nearby pillow, slamming it to his handsome, handsome face.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

All he saw was pink as he slowly fell to the arms of sleep.

"Haruno… Sakura" he mumbled slowly, finally losing conciousness. "damn you"

-

-

-

_**-owari-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**A/N: well, that's it for the first encounter I guess… uh, I'm getting rusty, I know. And I apologize. Uh, well, I guess I'll give you guys the decision on what Sakura's eldest sister would be :D since I love you guys so much (lol) eh to… next update date is undetermined. Ano… yeah.**_

_Here's a nice little preview for you all, you know the drill._

**-**

_He groaned at the feel of her soft lips on his. The taste of her cherry tongue and the smell of her strawberry hair drove him insane. He sucked deviously onto her plump, plump lip, earning a moan. He then cuped her breasts, playing with it's stip. With a huff, he went down, kissing her neck, biting, sucking, leaving a mark on her pale porcelain skin. Marking what was his._

_With a gasp as his tongue swerved on her pulse she cried "sasuke-sempai!"_

_-_

_-_

_**A/N: as said, you know the drill. 20-40 reviews before I update. :D be happy! **_


End file.
